


Home Run

by ultravioletrainbows (orphan_account)



Series: Flight Log Departure [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Baseball, Fluff, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8096488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ultravioletrainbows
Summary: Jinyoung is interested in the newest addition of the school's baseball team, but things are not as easy.
inspired by Track 8 of Flight Log: Departure, Home Run.





	

**Author's Note:**

> omg after Fly this is so lame, sorry

Jinyoung trudged carefully over the field to the audience seats, trying to look as natural as possible. He cursed as Jaebum discovered him anyway and threw him a cheeky look, knowing that when the teasing came later he would have to explain again that no, he had no masochistic tendencies.

He sat down at the same place as he always did when he watched the baseball team train and pulled out his book for disguise. There was still a faint bump on his head, but it stopped hurting the moment he saw Youngjae running out to the field. He ran excitedly towards Jaebum and Jinyoung admitted that he felt a little bit jealous. But then, even before Youngjae reached his captain, he saw him, sidestepped and ran with waving hands towards the audience seats instead. "Hyuuuuung~!" He yelled and stopped barely before he crashed into Jinyoung. The freshman inspected his forehead. "Does it still hurt?" Jinyoung smiled and shook his head. "Oh thank god!" Youngjae grinned relieved and laughed.

"Youngjae! Come on!" Jaebum called.  
"Coming!" Youngjae yelled back (he yelled it away from him, but Jinyoung still got the feeling he got deaf for a moment) before he turned back to Jinyoung. "Are you going to watch today too, hyung?"  
Jinyoung grinned. "Of course! I'll be cheering for you!" Youngjae's face brightened and he giggled excitedly. "At least I’m not batting today!" He yelled as he ran towards his teammates. Jinyoung chuckled and saw him grabbing his glove and taking his place near the first base.

 

  
Jinyoung was used to watching the baseball team train, it was no rare occurrence. After all, their captain Jaebum was his best friend. It was always fun watching Jaebum terrorize his fosterlings and even more fun when his facade broke and he actually showed his fond side with an embarrassed smile. Out of the team, their ace pitcher Jackson, who was Jaebum’s friend and thus also Jinyoung’s friend, brought out the latter expression the most. Though he was also the one who had to run away (even if he was cackling in his high pitched laughter) from him the most often. Jinyoung was frequently surprised at Jackson’s guts.

Youngjae got into the baseball team not too long ago. There was a bet going on between him and Jaebum as to why Youngjae came into the baseball team in the first place. Aside from the fact that he had come late after the start of the year, suggesting that he hadn’t originally intended to come, he wasn’t one of the best players. At times he even confused the rules and game positions, but he was engaged, ready to learn and his sunny charisma was impossible to resist.

Jinyoung found him rather cute and he could see Jaebum thought so too. Though, Jinyoung always thought that he was probably a little bit more infatuated with him than his best friend. Jaebum once told him that if he had a younger brother, he wanted one like Youngjae. Jinyoung couldn’t quite agree. At the beginning he wasn’t even sure why he didn’t, but slowly, as he looked at Youngjae, wondering what his hands would feel like in his own, listened to his stories how he found that tasty crêpes-shop with his friends, wondering if he would take him there too, and fell asleep every night remembering Youngjae’s bright smile, he slowly realized that maybe, just maybe, he had a little crush on the younger boy.  
(It may also have helped him realizing that, when one evening, as he got the cleaning shift with Jackson -who promptly bailed and made him work until late-, he heard Youngjae sitting alone in his own classroom, singing with a beautiful voice that made his heart speed up.)

When Youngjae was then experimentally placed as a batter last week and actually had hit the ball, his happy laughter had been so radiant, Jinyoung couldn’t see anything else. Sadly, that expression vanished quickly and he looked shocked at Jinyoung. For a moment Jinyoung wondered if he had done something he wasn’t aware of. Then it hit him. Literally.

 

Jinyoung rubbed his bump absentmindedly as the boys started playing, practicing their swings and catches. Jaebum used his privilege as a captain to take the time to sit down next to him.  
"I would say he hit you in the face, but apparently he hit you in the heart, huh?" He chuckled. At the same time Youngjae caught a ball barely before it hit his face, then he turned to Jinyoung and pointed with a happy face to the ball in the glove.  
"Oh shut up!" Jinyoung grumbled but he felt his cheeks warm up as he lifted his thumbs up to Youngjae, and even if it weren't for the blush, he was sure Jaebum could see right through him anyway.  
Jaebum laughed like this was funny. It wasn't. Or, at least for Jinyoung it wasn't.

 

After Youngjae had hit him and apologized profusely, asking how he could make up for it, Jinyoung had answered, in the spur of the moment, that he should go to the movies with him. Jaebum snorted, but Youngjae had agreed instantly with a huge smile and Jinyoung believed he was saved, heaven was real and the whole world was puppies. That was, until Youngjae arrived at their “date” on the weekend with his best friends Yugyeom and Bambam. He tried to not look too deflated but considering the teasing he got from Yugyeom he didn't succeed. Jinyoung decided he didn't like Yugyeom. (Bambam was cute until he started with his dick jokes which Youngjae laughed about, but Jinyoung was sure didn't understand.)

 

"You know, if you want Youngjae to know how you feel, you should tell him. As directly as possible."  
Jinyoung sighed. "Why didn't you tell me this last week?"  
Jaebum chuckled. "It was fun watching you." He grinned cheekily and even wider when Jinyoung slapped his shoulder.

 

Jinyoung had tried his best after their one-sided date to flirt with Youngjae, trying to make clear that he wanted more than just a friendship. He wasn’t necessary the charmer type, his pick up lines rather cheesy and embarrassing, but maybe he also shouldn’t have trusted the internet so much. However, Youngjae hadn’t perceived any of Jinyoung’s advances. At all.

And now Jaebum had fun reciting his best lines.

Jinyoung was saved when Youngjae came running and told Jaebum that the trainer was calling for him. Jaebum thanked him and stood up to go. Youngjae smiled at Jinyoung before he ran after his captain. Jinyoung smiled back and sighed when the others were out of earshot. This was easier said than done, when he couldn’t even ask the younger one out for a date properly.

~~~

  
The training ended an hour later and as the team made their way to go to the changing rooms, Jinyoung saw Youngjae lingering around Jackson uncertainly. He started to talk to him, fidgeting and his eyes constantly flicking to the entrance to the field. Jackson, in his effusive manner, swung an arm around Youngjae and pulled him close to seemingly take the nervosity off him. Youngjae squirmed and tugged out of his grasp and Jinyoung saw that someone else was stepping onto the field. Jinyoung scrunched up his nose and grumbled. Yugyeom.  
The far too tall boy for his age greeted them. Jackson took it as his sign to leave and ran towards the door to the changing rooms. Youngjae and his taller friend looked like they were discussing something, Youngjae seemed rather agitated, but Jinyoung couldn’t hear what they said and had no idea what it was about. In the end, Youngjae followed Jackson and Yugyeom left, scuffing the grass in a pouting motion.

Jinyoung was not sure what to think of this. Or really, his mind knew what to think of it, but Jinyoung wouldn’t accept the possibility of what this looked like: Youngjae trying to confess to Jackson and Yugyeom destroying that plan.

He sighed and made his way to go home.

It would made sense though, he thought. It was not difficult to fall for someone like Jackson and especially Youngjae, who laughed louder at his jokes than anybody else. He felt somehow stupid that he hadn’t seen this coming. Jinyoung also concluded that Youngjae did get into the team in order to get close to Jackson. Well, he managed that.

He looked at the sky above where the few, light clouds went their way with the wind. There was no sign of rain coming anytime soon, but Jinyoung felt like it was already pouring down on him.

~~~

The next day his classes went by in a blur and different from the diligent student he usually was, he couldn’t remember at all what the teachers had said. Jaebum waited at the door to his classroom, ready to go home together like they mostly did. He smirked cheekily at him, but Jinyoung was too tired (and too heartbroken) to indulge him. He grabbed his backpack and went just past his friend.

“I finally know why Youngjae came into the team!” Jaebum said as he caught up with him.  
“Because of Jackson.” Jinyoung said with disinterest. He really didn’t want to think about this again. He had gotten barely any sleep the night before because of all these thoughts about them jumping around in his head.  
“Oh, so you know?” Jaebum was pouting (in his cool and chic Jaebum way which looked cute anyway, but Jinyoung always assured him looked rather stylish and intimidating).  
“Well,” he continued, “but at least you can get Yugyeom to help you out now.”  
“Get Yugyeom what-?” he asked confused. This made no sense. “Youngjae likes Jackson, so why do I need-”  
“Wait!” Jaebum interrupted him and stopped abruptly, ignoring the student that run into his back and was complaining now. “You think _Youngjae_ likes Jackson?”  
Jinyoung shrugged. “Well, yeah, that’s what it looked like on the field yesterday. And you too just said that he got into the team because of Jackson.”

Jaebum frowned.

~~~

Jinyoung ran out of the building, trying to spot the three friends, but with all the students leaving to go home, it was rather difficult. He heard a loud, unique laugh and ran into its direction. “Yugyeom!” he yelled. The three turned around and Youngjae looked confused from Jinyoung to Yugyeom and back. Jinyoung tried to catch his breath. “I need to talk to you.”, he panted, “Alone.”

Yugyeom turned to the other two and told them to wait at the ice cream parlor for him. Jinyoung led him to a quiet place where they could talk. He slipped his hands into his pockets and whipped on his feet, carefully choosing his words.  
“So, I heard that Youngjae is in the baseball team because _you_ want to get close to Jackson but can’t because your dance club is at the same time as the baseball club.”  
Yugyeom blushed and was about to retort when Jinyoung held up a hand. “I have a proposition for you. I know Jackson well, we’re friends. And I’ll help you, but you have to help me… uh”  
“Get Youngjae to realize how you feel?” Yugyeom finished with a cheeky grin and a blush on his cheeks. He held out a hand. “Deal.”

~~~

  
It was sunday and their plan had worked so far. Jinyoung invited Youngjae and Jackson to bowling (Jaebum made himself “indisposed” - it would have been weird if Jinyoung hadn’t asked him too) and the good wingman he was, Youngjae made sure that he could invite Yugyeom. Everything was set for the double date, except, that two parties didn’t know it was one. Oh well, they’d find out.

The first part was easy, they met in a coffee shop and Yugyeom was finally introduced to Jackson. The tall boy expertly dragged Jackson into a discussion all by asking him about baseball. Jackson was proud to show off to Yugyeom by talking about his achievements and how fast he could throw a ball, leaving Youngjae and Jinyoung to themselves. But, Jinyoung wasn’t as expertly as Yugyeom and wasn’t really sure how he could get Youngjae into a conversation. Though Youngjae was busy anyway, watching satisfied how Yugyeom showered Jackson with compliments and succeeded at suppressing his drool when Jackson flexed his arms.

Everything was fine with the two and Jinyoung didn’t really want to watch them any longer without being able to proceed with his own matters. So he stood up, telling them that they should slowly go to the bowling place and the other’s followed him.

~~~

They quickly decided that they should divide into teams and the loser team should pay for all their drinks and snacks. It was rather easy to decide the teams, since Yugyeom wanted to be with Jackson and Youngjae wanted Yugyeom to be with Jackson. Even Jackson wanted rather to be with Yugyeom than any of the other two.

They got to their lane, choosing the bowling balls they wanted to throw with from the rack (preferably the light ones, aside from Jackson who needed to show off to Yugyeom and took a heavy one) and soon Jinyoung had to discover that baseball was not the only ball sports Youngjae wasn’t necessarily born for.

It was maybe also partially Jackson’s fault. Jackson was once again showing off and had with a handsome pose put a professional spin to the ball. Youngjae had tried to copy that, but the difference was, that Jackson could pull it off. Instead of finishing off in a handsome pose he landed on his ass and his ball got so much spin that it miraculously landed on the neighboring lane. Jinyoung instantly ran to him, worried. “Are you okay?” he rubbed Youngjae’s back carefully.  
“I’m sorry hyung” he whined, “you’re stuck with me.”  
Jinyoung sighed and embraced Youngjae’s shoulders. “You don’t know how much I’d like to be stuck with you.”

“Hey, you lovebirds!” Jackson yelled and Jinyoung blushed, “Youngjae still got to do his second throw!”

They hurriedly stood up and Jinyoung tried to brush the embarrassment away as he showed Youngjae how to throw with both hands. When it worked and he got a few pins, he smiled up at Jinyoung and Jinyoung smiled back until he registered the snickers behind him. He groaned at his childish friends and shoved Youngjae back to the bench.

Jackson and Yugyeom had a lot of fun as they were winning and ordered more to drink and eat. Youngjae looked more and more deflated. The date couldn’t get worse for them and Yugyeom showed no intention to help him out, immersed in his own flirting. Maybe bowling had not been the best date idea.

~~~

Jinyoung paid for their expenses, assuring Youngjae that it was okay, when Jackson and Yugyeom decided to go clubbing. Youngjae and Jinyoung declined (Jinyoung’s pockets were empty now anyway, how much could two idiots eat?!) and made their way home instead. They walked along the street side by side, past the restaurants, karaoke bars and clubs.

“I’m sorry, if you hadn’t partnered up with me, you wouldn’t have needed to pay for everything.” Youngjae started again and fumbled with his fingers. Annoyed, Jinyoung grabbed one of his fidgeting hands and stopped. Maybe it was now or never. Maybe this was just the right chance to tell him how he truly felt, maybe this was the moment he was waiting for. He could feel his heart picking up in his chest and his hands started to sweat. “Youngjae,” he sighed, “I- I really liked to be on a team with you and I’d do it again and again.” Youngjae looked at him doubtfully and Jinyoung couldn’t stand it. He lifted his hands up and poked the corners of the younger’s mouth. “Don’t look at me like that. I like to be with you. I like- I like _you_.” He nervously bit his lips and waited anxiously for Youngjae’s reaction.

“I like you too, hyung!” he grinned.

Jinyoung felt his heart stop and he could almost hear the angels sing until he looked into Youngjae’s eyes. He wasn’t getting it.

He groaned and buried his face in his hands. This was killing him. He was nervous enough just hinting at his feelings, and exposing them so often without any notion that they were returned, had worn out his anxiety. “You don’t get it! _I like you_ , Youngjae!” he growled into his hands, the blood rising into his cheeks. “I want to hold your hand when we walk, I want to hold you, embrace you, I want to kiss you, on your mouth, on your cheek, on your neck, everywhere! I want to lay my hands around your shoulder, on your back, your knee, I-” His cheeks felt burning hot as Youngjae pulled his hands from his face. The younger blushed too, but Jinyoung was sure he must have looked like a fine, ripe tomato.

“Bu-but! I hit you with a ball!” Youngjae stuttered nervously, looking at Jinyoung’s hands he was still holding. “I-I- I thought you’d never like me back!”

The word ‘back’ echoed in Jinyoung’s brain and he needed a while to really register what Youngjae had said. “Honestly, when that ball hit me I just fell harder for you?” he confessed. Youngjae looked at him wide eyed. “Really?!”

It was obvious that the younger one tried his best to not laugh out loud, but he failed terribly and bursted out laughing.

“Why is everyone laughing at my expenses!” Jinyoung sighed, but soon started to laugh along with Youngjae, this was really addicting. But then suddenly, Youngjae stopped.

“Oh my god, when you asked me out to the movie, it was a date?!” He groaned, “Yugyeom told me it was but I didn’t believe him! Oh god, I’m so sorry!”

“Well,” Jinyoung contemplated, “You could make it up to me with an actual date?”

Youngjae grinned at him.

~~~

Jinyoung run excitedly over the field to the audience seats, trying only a little bit to not look overly eager. He blushed when Jaebum saw him and threw him a cheeky look, knowing that when the teasing came later he would have to explain again that no, he had no masochistic tendencies.

He sat down at the same place as he always did and sat up a bit straighter as Youngjae came out running onto the field. The younger came running straight at him and didn’t even try to stop before he crashed into Jinyoung. “Hyung!” he giggled as Jinyoung groaned from the impact. “You might want to sit somewhere else, I’m batting again today!”  
“I feel like your ball always finds me anyway.” Jinyoung stroked through Youngjae’s hair. There was still a bump on his shoulder from last week when Youngjae had batted. Youngjae leaned into the touch. “Well, you’re my home run.” He kissed him. “I want to run home with you.” He said grinning and Jinyoung laughed. “I don’t think that’s what it means though!”

“GET A ROOM!! OR USE THE STORAGE ROOM!! That’s a bit cramped though-ouch!” Jackson yelled and Jaebum slapped him on the back of the head, probably giving him a lecture about how he was _not_ amused to find Jackson and Yugyeom last week when he came back because had forgotten to put something back there.

Youngjae gave him one last peck. “Be careful.”  
“I will.” he said, but honestly, it was difficult to watch anything else when Youngjae was there.


End file.
